


There'll Be Times When Your Faith Is Shaken

by Huntress8611



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Good Luke Castellan, Hugs, Men Crying, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Series, but nightmares is close enough, i think, no ships here, sorry - Freeform, technically job offers from a titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Is that what your dream was? Him coming back?”“Not exactly. He- he asked me to join him, to help resurrect him. He told me that I could get my revenge, destroy the gods, get justice for all the demigods they don’t care about. And Thalia, you know what the worst part is?” he asked. “I was tempted to say yes."
Relationships: Luke Castellan & Thalia Grace
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Zeus was able to heal Thalia instead of turning her into a tree, meaning that she would have been at camp when Luke returned from his quest and when Kronos tried to convince him to join him.
> 
> The title of this work is from the song Bring on the Monsters from the Lightning Thief musical. (If you haven't listened to it, you should. It's amazing.)

“Gods, Luke, you look awful,” Thalia said, sitting down on the ground next to him. She had looked for him at breakfast and saw him sneak off after bringing his cabin to the pavilion, so of course she’d followed him. “Did you even sleep?”

“I’m fine, Thalia,” he said, not at all sounding fine.

“Luke,” she said, forcing him to look at her, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“I- Just bad dreams?” he said, but it sounded more like a question.

“This isn’t ‘just bad dreams.’ You never look this bad after having bad dreams, and you’ve certainly never snuck away from your cabin because of a bad dream.”

“Thalia…”

“Just tell me, Luke.”

“I- it was a dream, just not the way you’re thinking,” he said.

Thalia sat silently while he tried to figure out what to say.

“You know how sometimes gods send messages through dreams? Well, apparently so can Titans.”

“Luke, who-”

“I think I know what the Great Prophecy is about. I think- I think it might be about Kronos. He’s trying to rise again.”

“Is that what your dream was? Him coming back?”

“Not exactly. He- he asked me to join him, to help resurrect him. He told me that I could get my revenge, destroy the gods, get justice for all the demigods they don’t care about. And Thalia, you know what the worst part is?” he asked. “I was tempted to say yes. I still am. I don’t-”

“Gods, Luke, c’mere,” she said, pulling him into a hug. “It’s okay.”

“But it isn’t,” he said desperately, “It’s not okay, I don’t know what to do, I can’t say yes, but I want to so badly…”

“Hey, Luke, it’s okay. It really is,” she said softly, guiding his head down to her shoulder and running her fingers through his hair. “It’s okay, I promise.”

Thalia heard his breath hitch and could feel a few tears soaking through her shirt, and she tightened her hold.

“You’re okay, everything’s gonna be fine, Luke. Everything’s going to work out.”

They stayed there for a while until she could hear Luke’s breath evening out.

“Okay, so here’s what you’re gonna do,” Thalia said, pulling away to look him in the eye. “You’re going to tell Chiron. You’re going to tell him about your dream, about Kronos’ offer, and most importantly, you’re going to tell him your suspicions of how this connects to the Great Prophecy.”

“I can’t, I’ll have to explain why he picked me, why I was tempted to say yes. I can’t, Thalia.”

“Yes you can. You can and you will. I’ll be right there with you.”

“But Thalia, what if- what if the other campers find out, what if  _ Annabeth _ finds out? I- they’ll never trust me again, they’ll think I’m a horrible person. Not that they're wrong,” he said, whispering the last part so quietly that Thalia barely heard it.

“You are  _ not _ a bad person, Luke Castellan. You hear me? You are a good man. You take care of half of these campers like they’re your own children. And you didn’t say yes.”

“But I want to, Thalia, I want to. A good man wouldn’t even consider saying yes…”

“Luke, he offered you the single most important thing to you. He offered to help you get justice for the demigod kids that were abandoned by their parents, the kids that you love and care for now. Even I would have been a little bit tempted to say yes. Now, tell me, what are you going to do?”

“I will- I’m going to talk to Chiron,” he said. “I’m going to tell him about Kronos, his offer, and the possible connection to the prophecy. And… you’re going to be there with me?”

“Of course I am, Luke. C’mon,” she said, standing up and extending a hand towards it. “You can do it, I believe in you.”

He looked at her for a minute and took a deep breath, wiping his eyes, before taking her hand and allowing her to help pull him off the ground.

“Okay,” he said, “Let’s go. If I don’t do this now, I never will.”


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the Big House, Luke paused at the door, nervous. Thalia just stopped next to him, waiting. They stood out there for a few minutes before he finally worked up the courage to open the door and walk in.

Luckily, it was empty except for Chiron.

“Chiron, I need to talk to you,” Luke said.

“Is it urgent, Luke?” he asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

“Yes, it’s extremely urgent,” Thalia said when it looked like Luke was going to take the opportunity to avoid the conversation.

“Oh, hello Thalia, I didn’t see you there,” he said, looking up. “What is it, Luke?”

_ “IthinkImightknowsomethingabouttheprophecy,” _ he said really quickly.

“Try again, Luke, slower this time,” Thalia said.

“I think I might know something about the prophecy.”

Chiron instantly lost interest in what he was working on, his full attention now directed at the two demigods.

“What? How?”

“I- I had a dream,” Luke said, taking a deep breath. “It was a message, not a regular dream. And it- it was from-”

Thalia grabbed Luke’s hand tightly, and he squeezed back, taking yet another breath.

“It was from Kronos,” he managed.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m certain. He offered- he wanted me to join him, to help resurrect him. He told me he could destroy the gods, get justice for all of the abandoned demigods. That last line, ‘Olympus to preserve or raze,’ I think it has something to do with Kronos.”

“You didn’t say yes?”

“Chiron why would I be telling you if I said yes?” Luke asked. “I’m not- I can’t lie, I wanted to, still do. But no, I didn’t.”

For a second it seemed like Chiron was going to say something about Luke almost saying yes, but he looked at Thalia and Luke and changed his mind. Thalia was glaring at him as if daring him to say anything, and Luke looked terrified and conflicted.

“I just- you needed to know. Since I said no, Kronos- he’ll probably go to some other demigod. And I’m sorry, for considering it, I mean.”

Chiron just nodded, and said, “Thank you for telling me. I need to talk to a few people. I won’t say who told me.”

“I- thank you, thank you,” Luke managed. “I really appreciate it.”

After a few seconds of the two just awkwardly staring at each other, Thalia sighed and led Luke out of the Big House.

The second the door closed behind them, Luke dropped the already ineffective mask of okayness. The two walked to the woods, somewhere not a lot of campers were at that time of day.

“You did good, Luke,” Thalia said.

“Gods, that was horrible,” he said, sitting down before he fell over, quickly followed by Thalia.

“But you did it. And it went great. Chiron’s not going to tell anyone and he’s not angry. I told you, everything’s going to work out just fine.”

Luke nodded and leaned back against a tree, whileThalia just decided to lay down on the ground and watch the clouds in the sky.

“Thank you,” Luke said quietly after 20 minutes or so.

“For what?” Thalia asked.

“Coming to find me, helping me tell Chiron. I don’t know what might have happened, what I might’ve done, if you hadn’t followed me to the lake.”

“You would have done the right thing. And you’re welcome.”

Thalia sat up and stretched for a minute before turning to Luke.

“Now come on, you missed breakfast and I know  _ somebody  _ in your cabin has food hidden away somewhere,” Thalia said with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Luke said with a chuckle. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hmmm, I really want to write a Percy-centric fanfic, maybe even one with Percabeth!  
> My Muse: Ahahahahaha, you thought. *shoves more Thalia and Luke AU ideas at me*
> 
> PSA: If you somehow haven't heard yet, there's going to be a Percy Jackson TV show on Disney+!!!


End file.
